


Date Bukas?

by dimasilaw



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Date proposals, Fluff, Homework, M/M, One-Shot, Writing Spree, ito pala ‘yung unang fic sa enstars na filipino, paano mag-indent sa ao3????, pucha di sapat na shitpost siya rarepair na rin ay, tapos medyo shitpost pa sorry
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimasilaw/pseuds/dimasilaw
Summary: Hindi mahilig mag-aral si Natsume. Hindi rin niya sinadya na iimbitahin niya si Sora mag-date. Oops~!





	Date Bukas?

Ayaw ni Natsume gawin ang kaniyang takdang-aralin.

Sila ni Sora, nakaupô lámang nang magkatabi sa mesa sa silid ng Game Research Club. 

Si Sora, naglalaro ng Mobile Legends. ‘Tang inang ‘yan, inisip ni Natsume. ML kasi nang ML. Mamaya na siya makikisama kay Sora...aral muna.

Si Natsume, “sumasagot” ng takda. Naka-panipi ire, kasi wala naman siyang ginagawa kundi tinitigan ang papel nang parang tanga. Pucha.

“Nagawa mo na ba ang homework mO, SoRA?” ani Natsume at sumimangot.

“Opo, Shisho~! HaHeHi...An enemy has been slain!“ tugon ni Sora. (Putang inang ML na ‘yan. Ang cute pa rin niya kapag excited siya sa laro.)

“Putang iNA. Buti kA PA. Hay, nakU...búkas na pala due date niTO.”

Pangalan...Sakasaki Natsume. Baitang at seksyon...2-A. Petsa...?

Tumingin si Natsume sa dingding. Ay. Wala pala siláng kalendaryo sa silid ng club.

Tumingin si Natsume kay Sora. “Ah! Sora...date búKAS?”

Napadilat si Sora. Napanganga na lang. At namula. “H...haaaaa? Ah, ano...basta po ikaw, game na si Sora!~ Saan?”

Namula na rin si Natsume. ‘Tang ina, napagtanto na niya kung ano ang tinanong niya. Hindi na sinadyang imbitahin ang crush niya na mag-date. Buti na lang kinilig siya. Buti na lang nagsabing oo. “K-kahit saan mo guSTO. Gusto mo sa arcADE?”

“Game!~”

Hindi pa rin natapos ni Natsume ang takdang-aralin niya.

Hindi pa rin niya alam kung ano ba ang petsa kahápon, ngayon, o búkas.

Buti na lang may date siya.

**Author's Note:**

> may fanfic na ng Enstars sa Filipino!!! yehey :D  
> \+ nagmumura si Natsume. palagi na siyang napapa-putang ina rito hc ko lang  
> \+ oo si Sora naglalaro ng ML HAHAHAHA parang mga kaklase ko pucha  
> \+ salamat pa rin sa ohana famsquad cult of cthulhu. labyu ol HAHAHA  
> \+ okey sige enjoy bye bye


End file.
